More Pressure
More Pressure is the Sequel of The Pressure Plot Gumball and Darwin escaped out of elmore and changed they're life in Las Vegas Characters Major Gumball Watterson Darwin Watterson Zack Carrie Penny Main Sarah Masami Rachel Molly Leslie Teri Carmen Tina Rex Jamie Idaho Richard Watterson Nicole Watterson Doughnut Sherrif Anais Watterson Gaylord Robinson Transcript Starts At Treehouse Masami:"i dont want this happen aigan stop that with boyfriends i know that" Masami:"Molly's one is Banana Joe,Carmen and Alan,Me and Tobias,Rachel and Max,Leslie and Zack,Tina and Hector and Penny and Gumball and ah nevermind" Penny:*Thinking* "But i think Zack is in love with me but i have Gumball Already" Carrie:"Now i can date Darwin Nicodemius Ahab watterson III" Everyone is Staring at Carrie Carrie:"What? im not exaggerating" Penny"Never say that anymore" Near the hut hears girls something and looking to the girls Molly's Treehouse Gumball:*Breathing*"This time i will not fail!" *skates and gets over the car but trips* Ouch! Zack:"Gosh loser! failed aigan Dumb!" Idaho:*Laughs* i will put this on internet *Runs to nowhere of the camera* Penny:*Gets Mad*"Gumball failed aigan i hate this" Darwin:"The Girls are looking us" Zack:*Screams to penny*"Penny do u hear me!!! hey Penny!" Penny's Mind:"Just ingore that guy and only think at Gumball" Zack:"She doen'st hear me" Darwin:"Well she only thinks at gumball"*Walks away* Gumball:"Okay Darwin and Idaho walked away so ill do it too" *Walks away* Zack:*Walks away too* Me too Watterson's House Yard Gumball:"Ok lets play us game" Darwin:"throw it to the board!"*Throws it to board" Gumball:"Pick a card!" Gumball:*Reads* kiss a boy or girl blindfolded *scares with Darwin* Darwin:"Okay were dead" Gumball:"Lets escape elmore"*Runs away* Gumball and Darwin runs out of Elmore with Suitcase of clothes and lugagge Darwin:"We escaped elmore what we must do Gumball?" Gumball:"Going to Las Vegas?" Darwin:"Ok" At the Plane Station Gumball:"2 Tickets for Las Vegas" Marvin:"Well ok The plane is Plane 9"*Gives 2 tickets to Las Vegas* They must check the customs and they're getting in the plane 9 3 Hours later Pilot:"We are going down to Las Vegas" At Wattersons House outside the front door are Nicole and Richard crying Doughnut Sherrif:"We found in all places your kids but theyre not founded" Richard:"Oh no!" *cries* At Las Vegas Motel Gumball:"Lets forget that game all i want need is this hotel and u" Darwin:"Yup!" Butler:"Ok heres the Lemon" Zack:"We gonna miss them!"*cries* Penny:"Hmmm now theyre gone we can look new boyfriend....." *holds Zack's hand* i have one! Zack:"Seriously?!" Penny:"Yup!" Zack:*Is happy* Cool! Carrie:"Hey Bobert do u want be my new boyfriend?" Bobert:"Ok good then" At Las Vegas casino Gumball:"This is nice yeah now we get it!" Board shows Gumball and Darwin with text with legal guys Gumball:"Uh oh" *Slips to escape with darwin and runs* Viva Las Vegas by Elvis Presley sounds Darwin:"we cant hold it anymore!" Gumball and Darwin falls Gumball:"Run" Everyone is chasing Gumball and Darwin outside Las Vegas but Gumball and Darwin toke the bus At Robbinson's House Mr Robinson:"I miss those guys" Gumball and Darwin comes out the bus Mr Robinson:"Guys!" Mr Robinson hugs Gumball and Darwin Mr Robinson:"Im Glad ur back" Margaret comes out the door and Richard and Nicole and Anais Too Nicole:"My kids is back" *Hugs Gumball and Darwin* Penny comes out Elmoreders Penny and Gumball are Kissing and Darwin and Carrie too Zack:"Well this is good its ok Bobert right?" Bobert:"Right" (Epilogue) starts at the yard of Wattersons house Gumball:"Ok that card is COMPLETED!!!" Darwin:"High five gumball" Gumball & Darwin jumps in the air and they high fives Soundtrack Viva Las Vegas - Elvis Presley Trivia * This episode is the sequel of Pressure Category:Episodes Category:Eposides Category:Fanon Category:Archives